Za vykonané skutky
by patolozka
Summary: Příběh mění závěr Avengers a odvíjí se od něj. Two man show. Loki/Tony


**Za vykonané skutky**

Autorka:** Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Frostiron (Loki/Tony Stark), pre-slash, Humor

Povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku, použité postavy pocházejí z filmů studia Marvel.

**A/N:** _Vycházím z filmů Thor, Iron Man 1, 2, Avengers (možná Thor: Temný svět). Příběh mění závěr Avengers a odvíjí se od něj. Moje oblíbená Two man show._

Děkuji Lady Corten za opravu a poradenství a Lanevře za poradenství a za to, že jsem si uvědomila, co Loki používá za řeč;-)))

ooOoo

**Za vykonané skutky**

Vysoko nad Zemí, až na samém okraji duhového mostu stojí dva muži a hledí na bitvu odehrávající se mezi Avengery a Lokim a jeho armádou Chitaurů. Misky vah se každou chvíli převažují na jinou stranu, až se nakonec Všeotec rozhodne zasáhnout do víru dění, aby zachránil Midgard před jeho zkázou.

Pozvedne své žezlo a chce ukončit Lokiho řádění, jenže v tu chvíli se brána mezi dimenzemi konečně uzavře a z nebe padá jeden z Avengerů, ten v kovové zbroji. Jeho osud je zpečetěn. Ti dva sledují jeho pád a teprve když jeho tělo náhle zmizí z oblohy, všimnou si, že Loki také není k nalezení. Nikde na Midgardu.

„Všeotče, mám…" ozve se Heimdall, ale Odin mu položí ruku na předloktí a zavrtí hlavou.

„Ještě ne. Dostane poslední šanci. Uvidíme, jak s ní dokáže naložit…"

A pak zarazí své žezlo do Bifröstu a nad vodou se oslnivě zableskne.

ooOoo

„Vzbuď se, smrtelníče," slyší Tony jakoby z dáli. V hlavě má zcela zamlženo, není schopen soudných úvah.

„Povídám, vzbuď se a střež se mého hněvu, ty jeden panáku v železném odění!" ozve se naléhavěji a také hněvivěji.

„Ugh, je to oblek," ohradí se Tony chabě. Jeho hlas je sotva šepot jeho uším a on okamžitě zalituje, že se vůbec pokoušel mluvit. V hlavě mu pulzuje, mžitky před očima ho oslepují dokonce i za zavřenými víčky a v duchu se zavazuje, že se takhle už _nikdy v životě_ neopije… Jen aby v zápětí ten slib zase nekompromisně zrušil, protože by přece přišel o všechnu zábavu. A z téhle opice se vyspí.

Zavře oči a neplánuje je otevřít až do příštích Vánoc, jenže ten druhý ho nenechá spát. Kopne do něj. Pak znova. Pak začne bušit na jeho přilbu a Tony už toho má sakra dost!

„Jarvisi, ať mi dá pokoj!" zabrblá, jenže Jarvis neodpovídá. Vlastně… všechny systémy obleku stojí, obrazovka nesvítí, nefunguje vůbec nic…

Někdo znovu zatluče na jeho helmu a pak ji odklopí. Tonymu se v hlavě rozbuší ještě příšerněji, přesto se pokusí otevřít oči a několikrát zamžourá, než se jeho zrak ustálí na bledé tváři lemované černými vlasy.

„Ne, ty ne!" zachrčí a pokusí se toho zlosyna odstrčit. Jenže to nejde, nezvedne ani ruku, a Loki, který se předtím mračil jako tisíc čertů a vypadal, že je jen dílek od vybuchnutí, se ďábelsky ušklíbne – což je mimochodem ještě děsivější.

„Takže jsi naživu, Anthony Starku. Štěstěna je ti nakloněna. A nyní se urychleně vysoukej z té své obrněné konzervy. Tady je ti stejně k ničemu."

A pak je Tony znovu ve tmě, protože mu přední část helmy připlácne zpět na obličej jako víko od popelnice.

ooOoo

Trvá mu neskutečně dlouho se uklidnit a ještě déle se bez energie vyprostit ze svého obleku, protože tady propojení mezi obloukovým reaktorem a systémy Iron Mana prostě nefunguje (naštěstí funguje alespoň reaktor sám a střepiny snad zůstanou, kde jsou). Ale nakonec to zvládne, i když na něj Loki hledí s výrazem trpitele slibujícího pomstu za jeho pouhopouhé bytí, další nadechnutí, zachrčení a ještě větší za další sten námahy.

_Bídáku. Jednou ti to spočítám._

ooOoo

Když se Tony konečně zbaví i poslední části své Iron Manské výzbroje a zůstane jen v tmavé košili, jednoduché mikině a kalhotách, sedí pak zcela vyčerpaný opřený o zeď tmavé kobky, ve které se ocitl se svým úhlavním nepřítelem, a v duchu se snaží přijít na to, jak z téhle bryndy do háje ven.

Ty čtyři stěny mu poskytnou jen málo vodítek k odpovědi, a tak nezbývá nic jiného, než použít pusu a začít se ptát toho kožeňáka vedle. _Protože jak jinak nazvat člověk celého oblečeného do kůže, ale už pozbývajícího své rohaté brněné, že?_

_Taky vypadá obnaženě_, pomyslí si, než mu dojde, jak se v tomhle u čaroděje může mýlit…

„Kde to jsme?"

„V mé domovině," odpoví Loki po chvíli a trochu pootočí hlavu jeho směrem.

Tony pozvedne obočí. „Na Asgardu?" _Na to jsem nějak nepomyslel. Za co jsem si to asi zasloužil?_

Ale Loki ho vyvede z míry. „Ne."

„Ne?" Tony se zamračí a čeká dodatečné vysvětlení, které však nepřijde.

„Ne."

Hnědé oči studují ty zelené, dokud si Loki velmi lidským způsobem nepovzdychne. „Má krev není tak úplně asgardská…"

„Aha," odpoví Tony, jako by pozbyl své inteligence. „Na Argardu asi takováhle zima nebývá, co?"

Tentokrát provrtají zelené oči ty jeho a on si pomyslí, že to asi znamenalo další: _Ne_.

To, anebo Loki zapomněl jak mluvit.

…Jenže nezapomněl. Což je dobře, protože Stark by se z ticha zbláznil.

ooOoo

„Když ne ostatní Avengeři, Thor nás jistě najde…" rozumuje pak, zatímco přechází sem a tam na těch pár čtverečních metrech, které mají vyměřené.

„To sotva," odsekne druhý muž z opačné strany kobky.

„Co? Proč? Není snad všemocný bůh?"

Loki si odfrkne. „Thor je břídil, ne bůh."

„Tak hele!" ohradí se Tony, ale pak zmlkne, když mu Loki věnuje velmi upřený, velmi zelený pohled plný hrůzostrašných příslibů.

„No dobře," povzdechne si tedy. „Není z nejchytřejších – mně například nesahá ani po kotníky –, ale má to svý kladivo a slušnou figuru a hromy a blesky na povel a tak vůbec…"

Loki se jen ušklíbne, jako by ho to shrnutí potěšilo. Což zase nepotěšilo Tonyho. „Takže zaprvé jsme se tedy shodli, že je Thor břídil i v porovnání s tebou, smrtelníče…"

_Páni, to byl kompliment?! Skoro se mi zastavilo srdce._

„A zadruhé… daru kouzlení se mu nedostalo. Tohle je práce Odina."

„Co?! Tvého otce?" zeptá se Tony šokovaně a až pak si uvědomí, že to asi neměl dělat, protože…

„NENÍ TO MŮJ OTEC!" zahřímá Loki, až se vzduch kolem nich rozvibruje a ohřeje (_což by bylo dobré, kdyby to nezpůsobil rozparáděný čaroděj s povolením zabíjet, že?_).

Tony nabere zpátečku a obranně pozvedne obě ruce. „Dobře, dobře, zklidni hormon, jo? _Tvoje domovina není Argard. Tvůj otec není Odin. _Ještě nějaké upřesňující negace, které jsme neprobrali?"

Loki rozevře zatnutou ruku, na které mu cosi zelenavě zabliká, a Tony si stihne pomyslet jen: _Kurva!_, než se rozplácne o stěnu za sebou a zase neví o světě.

„A _Thor není můj bratr_, ty jeden bídný červe," dodá Loki uvolněně do nastalého ticha. Protože trocha magie mu ještě zbyla. A to je zatraceně dobrý pocit.

ooOoo

„Hej, Midgarďane, vstaň!" ozve se naštvaně. Zřejmě poněkolikáté.

Tony se převalí na druhý bok a v zádech mu to bolestivě škubne. Přesto si dá ruku přes hlavu, jako by chtěl zamezit rannímu pronikavému světlu, aby se mu dostalo pod víčka, světlu, kterého se tu nedostává, když jsou bez oken. Je tu jen šero. „Ještě chvilku…"

„Starku, jestli se okamžitě nezvedneš, hodím s tebou o tu stěnu znova," zavrčí ten hlas.

_Co? O Stěnu? Loki! _uvědomí si, ale zkouší dál předstírat amnézii._ Třeba to zabere._ „Ugh, Jarvisi, kolik je hodin?"

„Jsi vážně ubohý, víš to, Starku?!" zasyčí mu Loki do ucha a Tony s sebou cukne. „Bez toho tvého nablýskaného brnění a užvaněného počítače nejsi zhola nic. _Nic_."

„Co?" Tony otočí hlavu, až mu hledí z očí do očí. „Okouzlující, geniální milionář tvému zlovolnému mozku nestačí?"

Loki si opovržlivě odfrkne, ale pak se ten efekt trochu smaže, když se vedle něj sesune na podlahu a opře se o stěnu za nimi. „Tady je ti to vše k ničemu."

Tony se vzepře na rukách, klekne si a pokusí se ho napodobit_. Taky by ho neubylo, kdyby mi pomohl, ne?_ „Vypadá to, že jsi na tom se svou magií úplně stejně. Jinak bys byl už dávno za horama."

Loki mlčí a opět zírá na druhou stranu do černé zdi. Což je více než jen výmluvné. Tony se posadí trochu pohodlněji, ale záda mu tu srážku se skálou dál dávají pořádně na vědomí. Trhne sebou, když se mu jedna hrana kamene zabodne, kam by neměla, ale jinak nedá bolest znát. Před Lokim se pro trochu pohmožděnin jen tak nesesype.

Bůh lstivosti jen dál sedí a ani nehne brvou.

„Takže," odkašle si Tony, když už má toho ticha po krk a je připraven zase trochu zkusit své štěstí. Koneckonců, jeho šarm ještě nikdy nezklamal, že? „Co seš? Nějakej děsivej zimní bůh? …Nebo lední medvěd ze země Oz? Tak co? Mrož? Tuleň? …Ne, ten ne, ten je aspoň roztomilej."

Loki mu věnuje pohled, který by dokázal zabíjet.

Ale nezabíjí – což je… znepokojivé. _Ajajaj, lstivý bůh se nám porouchal._

Po pauze, kterou Tony tráví odpočítáváním zbývajících vteřin svého bídného života, Loki konečně odpoví.

„Toto je Jotunheim, domov Ledových obrů."

_Uh-huh, takže jsem s tím děsivým zimní bohem nebyl až tak daleko od pravdy, _pomyslí si nahlas neřekne nic. Jen vyčkává, oči upřené na ostrý profil černovlasého muže.

„Před tisíci lety vedl Odin válku s Ledovými obry," začne Loki tiše, „aby jim zabránil dobýt devět světů, které měl podle svého soudu ochraňovat. Bitva byla dlouhá, ztráty se počítali na obou stranách, ale on zvítězil a odebral jim _skřínku prastarých zim_, kvůli čemuž byli odsouzeni k živoření a již nemohli být hrozbou pro ostatní světy. Ale než se Odin slavně vrátil zpět na Asgard, našel na kraji bojiště novorozené dítě, opuštěné a vydané na milost osudu…"

Loki se odmlčí a zahledí se na strop, jako by tam viděl svou minulost. A možná i vidí. Pak pohled skloní ke svým rukám a uchechtne se. Tonymu z toho naskáče všude po těle husí kůže.

„Vzal mě na Asgard a vychoval jako svého syna v domnění, že budu jednou příčinou nastolení míru mezi Jotunheimem a Asgardem. Udržoval mě v nevědomí o mém původu a chtěl mě využít jako svou loutku, zatímco ve mně živil domněnku, že bych se mohl stát pravým králem. A já jím byl! Byl jsem králem, který byl neprávem svržen! A teď mě Odin trestá za to, co byla v první řadě jen a pouze jeho vina!"

Síla Lokiho hlasu se stupňuje, až na konci skoro křičí, a Tony na něj hledí neschopen jediného slova.

Protože takhle vypadá zoufalství… a to _on_ zná.

ooOoo

Uběhne den poměrného klidu, během kterého se sice nedokážou dostat ven (protože, jak se dostat pryč, když čarodějná teleportace nefunguje nebo na ní není dost moci, dveře tam nejsou a stěny jsou z jednoho kamene?), ale alespoň se u nich v cele čas od času objevuje jídlo a voda. Ledoví obři asi nemají v úmyslu je zabít. Ne hned. A ne na vyhladovění.

Přesto Tony stále nezná odpověď na otázku, _proč nezemřel už na Zemi_.

Telepatii neovládá (i když si v duchu do své paměti poznamená, že na tom začne s Jarvisem pracovat, jen co se vrátí na Zem), a tak se zeptá přímo.

„Proč jsi mě zachránil?"

Loki neodpoví, jen ho obdaří nanejvýš podrážděným pohledem, a tak to Tony zkusí znovu. Trochu oklikou. „Jistě, jsem neodolatelný, hezký a chytrý, ale jestli řekneš, že mě už dlouho z dálky neochvějně miluješ, moje srdce by to už nemuselo unést…"

Zelený pohled se změní na kyselý, ale pak se ty zvláštní oči znovu nezaujatě odvrátí.

„Tak proč?" naléhá Stark dál.

Loki pomalu vstane a přejde na druhou stranu. Pak se dosti efektně otočí, jako kdyby to už dlouho trénoval, jenže bez jeho zbroje to jaksi postrádá ten rozevlátý švih, a začne se k němu přibližovat skoro kočičím způsobem.

_O-ou, bojím, _zazní Tonymu hlavou.

„Chceš vědět, proč teď kvůli tobě trčím tady, pozemšťane?" prská Loki jako bůh pomsty. Kterým je. _Lstivý bůh pomsty. Bůh lstivé pomsty. Ano, to je definitivně lepší._

„Jo," přitaká Tony malinko ochraptělým hláskem, ale pak to rozvede: „Když někdo, kdo se tě snaží zabít ze všech sil, najednou obrátí a zachrání ti život, prostě tě zajímá, proč to asi udělal. Čistě ze zvědavosti a… samozřejmě z vědeckých důvodů…"

Loki se zamračí, jako by to zvažoval, a zastaví se. A pak mu konečně věnuje svou odpověď.

„Zaujal jsi mě."

_Huh. Výřečný jako vždy._ „A to je všechno?" Tony zkříží ruce na hrudi jako nespokojená celebrita, kterou je, obočí se mu spojí dohromady. „Všem, kteří tě zaujmou, pak zvesela zachraňuješ život, když jsou ve srabu?"

Loki se zamračí ještě víc. „Tobě to snad nestačí?" zvolá roztrpčeně a rozhodí rukama.

Tony pokrčí rameny. A čeká.

Loki se o krok přiblíží a upře na něj pohled, který říká: _Studuju tě jako otravný hmyz, kterým pro mě jsi_. Tony se zachvěje náhlou zimou. Ještě větší zimou.

Ale pak Loki najednou otočí. „Dokázal jsi mi jako jediný smrtelník vzdorovat. Chtěl jsem si tě podrobit, ale nedokázal jsem to. V čem je ten trik?"

Tonymu vyletí obočí až do vlasů, ruce obrátí dlaněmi vzhůru. „Co? Takže teď, když jsme si vyložili otázku vzájemné úcty, lásky a důvěry, chceš najednou znát i všechna má tajemství?"

Loki přimhouří oči a varovně zasyčí. „Zachránil jsem ti život, Starku."

„Jo, ale díky tvé malé roztržce s Odinem jsme teď tady v tom hnoji. Trochu patová situace, ne?"

Loki sevře ruce do pěstí, oči se mu rozežhnou ještě výraznější zelenou. „Řekl jsem ti o své minulosti," procedí skrz zuby. Zuří a je zaujatý najednou. Zvláštní kombinace. Zejména u vražedného maniaka.

Ale Tony se nenechá zastrašit. Teď ne.

„To bylo jen fér, protože tys o té mé věděl už dávno. Vzpomínáš si přece na Hawkeye, ne?"

Zelené prudce zajiskří, ale pak jejich jas pohasne. „Ať je tedy po tvém!" vyplivne Loki. „Měj si ten svůj trik! Stejně na to dřív nebo později přijdu."

A Tony se zeširoka usměje. _Tak to zkus, ty bastarde._

ooOoo

Po pár hodinách, kdy se jeden snaží z celé své duše ignorovat toho druhého, to Tony nakonec přece jen nevydrží. Loki je už zase jako sádrová maska. Svrchu pevná, ale zkuste do ní klepnout kladivem. A Tony má celý arzenál kladiv po ruce.

„Takže jsi nakrknul nejen všechny pozemšťany a pár superchlápků, ale taky svýho tať-Odina, jo?"

Asgarďan, který není tak úplně Asgarďanem, poprvé za dlouhou dobu otočí jeho směrem alespoň hlavu. „Zřejmě," hlesne.

„A co s tím mám společnýho já? Já ho nenakrknul."

Loki pokrčí rameny a pak se ušklíbne. Záblesk první pobavené emoce v jeho tváři za dlouhou dobu. „Nepovedená hrátka?"

Tony v duchu soptí vzteky. „Skvěle, takže můj osud je vyústěním nepovedené hrátky egomaniakálních bohů?! Odin má vážně zvrácený smysl pro humor."

„Stejně jako ty?" vybídne ho Loki a teď se mu otevřeně vysmívá.

Tony je tak vyvedený z míry, že mu to nejdřív nedojde. „Jo, stejně jako… Počkat! Já mám náhodou skvělý smysl pro humor. Ve společnosti jsem nepostradatelný!"

„Ach," protáhne Loki, „tak proto býváš celé dny zavřený v té své laboratoři v domě na pobřeží, kde všechny cesty končí?"

„Výsada milionáře," odsekne. „Jak to vlastně…? No, to je jedno." Mávne nad tím rukou. Loki ví zřejmě všechno, když chce… „Mám Jarvise a Dummyho. Rodneyho a Pepper. A teď taky Avengery. A vůbec… Co bych se ti svěřoval?"

„Ach, ano," pronese Loki líně, jako by jeho poslední poznámku zcela přeslechl. „Tvoji bratři ve zbrani, dva plecháči bez vlastního myšlení a holka, která je u všech nanicovatých příběhu nepostradatelná. Vskutku společnost pro milionářského zlatého chlapce."

Tony zvedne hrdě bradu a zpříma se mu zadívá do očí. „Ty nemáš ani to."

Ale Loki jen pokrčí rameny, jako by to bylo samozřejmé. „Já nikoho nepotřebuji. Dělám si, co chci a kdy chci."

Ten spřažený pohled mezi nimi přetrvává, dokud Tony tiše nepronese: „To je trochu osamělý osud."

„Copak?" zeptá se Loki unuděným hlasem a mrkne na něj. „Toužíš mi nabídnout pomocnou ruku? Nebo snad dokonce sám sebe?"

Přeměřování pohledy pokračuje, jenže tentokrát se Tony Stark nakonec pomalu usměje a Loki přimhouří oči.

„Uvidíme…"

ooOoo

Čas plyne a nic se neděje. Kromě pravidelné výměny prázdných misek a džbánu za plné, je to jakoby na ně všichni zapomněli.

Odin.

Ledoví obři.

I celý svět…

Zima je začíná ubíjet. Nebo alespoň Tonyho. Vidí svůj dech a prsty mu křehnou. Ale snaží se to ignorovat, jak to jen jde.

Přemýšlí o nich dvou. Jako by byli izolovaní ve svém titěrném vesmíru. Jen on a Loki. Dva nepřátelé stmelení společným osudem čekající na nevyhnutelný konec v ledových spárech.

Všechno bylo tak jednoduché, dokud byli jen nepoznaní nepřátelé. Dokud o sobě nevěděli zhola nic. Svět zůstal černobílý, jasný. Snadný cíl pro Iron Mana, pána vzduchu a hvězdu zářných světel ramp. Ale takhle… s každým dalším proneseným slovem, mimovolným povzdechem, upřeným pohledem, je to stále zřejmější – nikdo není dokonalý a všichni mají ve své knížce života napsaný nějaký krutý příběh. Ten Lokiho čítal přes tisíc let, ten Tonyho… o pár míň.

„U nás doma se vždycky říkalo…" začne Tony zvolna, když se zase jednou usadí blíž k sobě, „vyslechni i druhou stranu sporu. Takže… ty a Thor… Proč jste se vlastně, však víš, ehm, rozkmotřili?"

Loki obrátí oči v sloup. Což je gesto, které u něj Tony vidí prvně. Asi měkne. Asi oni oba.

„Chtěl jsem být král. On jím bude. Jednoduché jako facka."

„Jo, to zamrzí," souhlasí Tony a přikyvuje. „Druhé místo je holt… druhé místo."

„Hleďme?" Loki pozvedne obočí a věnuje mu plnou pozornost. „Měl snad někdy Anthony Stark nějakého soka v oblíbenosti?"

„Kromě sebe samého?" nadhodí Tony a odhalí svůj chrup v plném úsměvu. „To asi těžko. Jen jsem si myslel, že je pro mého otce jeho práce přednější než jeho syn. Pak jsem zjistil, že jsem se asi mýlil…"

„Asi?" vyzve ho Loki a zamračí se.

Tony si povzdechne. „S láskou je to složité. Nejde změřit žádnými přístroji… Je v tomhle svět magie lepší?"

Loki zkusmo sevře ruku do pěsti a zase ji rozevře. Proud zelené energie se mu sdruží v dlani, jen aby se v příští vteřině rozplynul na jeho povel v nicotě. „Ne…"

Tony přikývne a zachvěje se. Paže obtočí kolem těla. Už nemusí nic skrývat. Ne tohle.

„Je ti zima?" pronese Loki tiše. Ale nepodívá se na něj. A Tony to ocení.

„Tobě snad ne?"

Loki trne ramenem. „Moje podstata je jiná. Tvoje smrtelná schránka je… chatrnější."

„Jo, to je…" povzdechne si a zamračí se při tom.

„Co?" zajímá se Loki obratem a stočí k němu tvář. „Umíráš, nebo co?"

Tony mu věnuje velmi shovívavý úsměv. „Teď jsi na to kápnul, můj ty bože."

Loki se zamračí a začne ho skenovat očima. A Tony se začne tiše smát.

„U všech bohů, Starku, tak mi to řekni!"

„Nemůžu. Je to ten můj trik," oznámí mu a směje se dál. Trochu šíleně, trochu s mírem na duši, trochu moc lehce na to, čím oba jsou a _kde_ jsou… zatímco mu nitrem prochází tremor, který nemůže zastavit.

Loki ho chytí za ramena a prudce jím škubne k sobě, aby ho měl na dosah. S rukama položenýma na jeho hrudníku začne vysílat svou magii do jeho těla. A pak se mu oči rozšíří šokem a bříška prstů pomalu sjedou níž do oblasti středu hrudní kosti.

Tony na něj jen hledí. Tak nějak pokorně. _Tohle je ono, to… tajemství, víš? Když mě přítel zradil a já teď žiju na vypůjčený čas. Vlastně i díky vrtkavosti těch tvých bohů a tvé… Ale stále na dluh. A čas se krátí._

„Co je to?" zeptá se pak Loki šeptavě.

Tony se pousměje, překryje jeho ruce svýma a pak je pomalu odtlačí dolů. Lokiho ruce hřejí, ty jeho jsou chladné, Jotunheim definitivně není místo pro něj. „Pepper mi jednou řekla, že ne všichni fungují na baterky jako já. A měla pravdu. Takže bych měl za to, že to je moje baterka. Ta, která mě udržuje v chodu."

Loki znovu zvedne jednu ruku a jako omámený ji položí přímo doprostřed Tonyho hrudi, zelené oči upřené na místo schované pod košilí a mikinou. Světla reaktoru nejsou vidět, nebyla celou tu dobu.

„Co jsou ty úlomky zač?"

„Šrapnely z pozemské zbraně. Až mi jednou vniknou do srdce, zemřu. Ten přístroj je drží na místě jako magnet. Ale tady jeho síla brzy začne slábnout. Zabijí mě, pokud to chlad nestihne dřív."

Loki dlouho nic neříká, jen hledí na to místo, jako by z něj chtěl vyčíst budoucnost. _Tonyho? Svoji?_ Pak zvedne oči k těm hnědým a nadechne se k otázce.

Ale Tony zavrtí hlavou. „Ne, nemůžeš to vidět."

Loki nakrčí obočí a vzpurně ohrne rty. „Proč ne?"

„Nejsi malé dítě, nemůžeš si všechno osahat."

„Ale si já dělám, co chci."

Tony se zasměje. „A kam tě to dostalo, co?"

Loki se mračí, Tony se lehce usmívá, život je tak jednoduchý. Pak Loki sevře rty k sobě a zašklebí se. „Za trest jsi mi vydán na milost. Zahřeju tě a zkus si odmítnout."

Na což Tony jen pozvedne obočí, protože tady už námitky nemá. Žádné.

ooOoo

Té noci – jestli to byla noc, čas byl dost pomíjivý – spí na dotek od sebe, Tony zabalený v Lokiho náručí jako v přikrývce. Do snů padne jako zabitý, aniž by mu vadila druhá hruď přitisknutá na zádech, ruce přes vrstvy skromného oblečení na jeho břiše. Zvláštní pocit cítit se v bezpečí v rukách nepřítele. Jenže v době, kdy se konec blíží, už na tom nesejde, v té době už se hranice přátelství a nepřátelství prudce smývají.

ooOoo

Vzbudí je rachot, jako když se za bouře trhají kusy skály. Asi to je halucinace. Co jiného. Rozlišit realitu a skutečnost stejně není tak důležité, když se vám sráží dech před očima.

Tony otočí hlavu, Loki na něj hledí a jen se dívá. Jako kdyby to dělal celou tu dobu, zatímco spal. Zelené oči lehce přimhouřené. _Co uděláš, když si přijdou pro tebe? Když si přijdou pro mě? Když si přijdou pro oba? Vím to vůbec já sám? Jednou se to stát muselo…_

„Nechali nás čekat dost dlouho, nemyslíš?" nadnese pak Tony a cukne přitom obočím pobaveně vzhůru.

Loki přimhouří oči ještě víc, vypadá jako připravený v útoku, a když se rachot přiblíží ještě víc, sehne hlavu až k Tonyho hrdlu a rozepne prsty odložené na jeho hrudi.

„Co to…?"

„Šššš, pro jednou mi věř."

_Věřit ti? Nepříteli? Proč?_ Tony se na vteřinu zamyslí, než přikývne. _Vlastně… a proč ne? _A nechá Lokiho, aby vykonal, cokoliv má v plánu.

Pak se stěna před nimi rozpadne na kusy a dovnitř vběhne velmi rozzuřený Thor s ještě rozzuřenějším, úplně zeleným Hulkem. Jenže… nenajdou nic. Místnost, kde byli ještě před okamžikem oba zajatci, zeje prázdnotou.

Tony lapne po vzduchu, Lokiho iluze je dokonalá, až na to, že… že zcela zbytečná. Tohle nebyli nepřátelé. Naopak. Tohle byli přátelé. Jeho přátelé pro něj přišli…

Chce na sebe upozornit, ale pak si uvědomí, že to vlastně není tak jednoduché. Loki zvedne hlavu a jen na něj opět hledí, Thor i Hulk na okamžik zapomenuti. Je jako beránek. Nechává to na něm. A pak že smrtelník nemůže zachránit boha…

„Půjdeš se mnou?" zeptá se Tony tiše.

Lokiho tvář přetne neznámá emoce, ohryzek na jeho krku viditelně přeskočí. „Ty… mě tu nenecháš?"

„Ne, pokud nechceš zůstat…" odpoví a pak k němu natáhne ruku. _Pojď se mnou._ Uzavřeni ve svém malém vesmíru, zatímco jejich přátelé stále hledají, kde jen mohou být, protože magnetické pole Tonyho reaktoru je vedlo správným směrem. Bannerův detektor se nezmýlil. To jistě ne.

Loki se pousměje a zvolna tu ruku přijme. Tentokrát hřejí obě. Skloní se a chce, svou iluzi zrušit, ale Tony ho chytí za bradu a lehce zavrtí hlavou. _Ještě ne…_

„Ještě mi něco dlužíš…"

„Co? Život už u tebe mám už předplacený, Starku."

Ale Tony nakloní hlavu na stranu a palcem přejede po tváři. Na rty vloží lehký polibek. A pak druhý. Je to zvláštní pocit. Dobrý? Zvláštní. Chladný. Vzrušující. Plný očekávání. Život je plný takových věcí. Být si na dotek blízko a zároveň neskutečně daleko. Ale teď už ne. Alespoň na chvíli ne. A co bude dál? To je vepsáno ve hvězdách, nebo možná v osudu, magii, troše hrdinství na nečekaných místech, u nečekaných lidí.

Záleží jen na nich, jak s tím naloží (a taky, jestli je Hulk neroztrhá na kusy nebo Thor nespálí bleskem na škvarek).

Protože tak to prostě je…

…Přesně to dostanete za vykonané skutky, když to Odin dovolí.

**KONEC**


End file.
